


say I was in your dream

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [28]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Photos, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Kinda, M/M, Photographs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: He wishes he had known Patrick back then. He wishes his own childhood had had smiles like that and first day of school photos, even if David never would’ve been caught dead bright blue and yellow, even then. He wonders if Patrick’s happiness might’ve been infectious.





	say I was in your dream

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 28: souvenir
> 
> Title is from Souvenir by Boygenius  
(posting at midnight, that counts as on time right??)

“What--where did you get those?” Patrick asks, sputtering in his bewilderment.

David just grins, staring down at the photographs in his hands. Patrick walks around the couch and stands in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

“David,” he says, something embarrassed and maybe a little desperate in his voice. David looks up, pleasantly surprised to find his usually confident fiancé turning pink and chewing on his lip. The sight is almost more adorable than the photos in his hand. Almost.

“Your mom gave them to me before we left,” David tells him. “You were at the store with your dad. I couldn’t stop looking at them, and she said she had more, so I could have them.” He smiles. “She called them souvenirs.”

David looks back down at the photo on top of the pile, the one he can’t seem to stop looking at. Patrick is young in this one, just barely school age, and his smile is almost wider than his cheeks. His auburn hair hangs down in messy curls. He’s dressed for school, with a bright blue t-shirt and an even brighter yellow backpack. The picture is adorable, and David’s heart can barely take it. He feels so full, seeing how happy and baby faced his fiancé had been as a child.

He wishes he had known Patrick back then. He wishes his own childhood had had smiles like that and first day of school photos, even if David never would’ve been caught dead in bright blue and yellow, even then. He wonders if Patrick’s happiness might’ve been infectious.

David looks up at Patrick again, but this time he’s smiling. David realizes his own smile is starting to hurt his cheeks, but he doesn’t care. Young Patrick’s happiness must’ve been infectious, David decides, just like it is now. Anything other than blinding happiness feels like an impossibility if Patrick Brewer is smiling at him.

Patrick moves closer, looping his arms around the back of David’s neck as he sits in his lap. David carefully sets the photos aside, not wanting to risk them. They’re too precious. As his arms slide around Patrick’s waist, David thinks he’s precious, too.

“My mom really likes you,” Patrick whispers. “So does my dad, but especially my mom.”

David’s smile grows, which should be impossible at this point. He supposes he thought a lot of things were impossible before Patrick.

“I really like them, too,” David tells him. His eyes flick down to Patrick’s lips. “And their son isn’t so bad, I guess.”

“Oh, yeah?” Patrick says, a gleam in his eye. “That’s very generous of you.”

“Mhm,” David hums, closing the distance between he and Patrick’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
